The invention relates to a method of embedding semiconductor components in plastics.
The use of semiconductor components, for example solar cells, usually requires them to be surrounded on all sides by a material which is resistant to weathering. Certain plastics such as glass-reinforced epoxy resins or polyesters are suitable for this purpose.
A terrestrial solar cell generator is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 45 642 (published Sept. 25, 1974), in which the solar cells are protected from damaging environmental effects by the fact that the solar cells and their connection elements are surrounded on all sides by a single material. The use of a glass-fibre-reinforced plastic, a thermoplastic or glass is provided for as this material.
Many previously known arrangements have insufficient weathering characteristics. In particular cracking due to tension in the surface of the plasics, delamination i.e. peeling away or erosion between the semiconductor components and the plastics layer as well as degradation of the transparency of the plastics, may occur, for example. These poor weathering characteristics are one of the results of the manufacture of thin layers of plastic using chemical agents, since the plastics resins used require a high percentage of hardeners and/or accelerators in order to achieve complete hardening of the plastics.